ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6051 (30th December 2019)
Plot Chantelle and Gray head off on their second honeymoon. Bruises on Chantelle are revealed as her top exposes the lower part of her back. They go unnoticed. An unknown phone number keeps calling Linda's phone. She declines the calls. Mick smells the contents of her drink when she is out of sight, thinking it is alcohol. Karen looks at a photo of Keanu. She decides to host a New Year's party at No.1 whilst house-sitting, and convinces herself Keanu will call at midnight. Ruby tries to convince Whitney to attend an '80s night at the nightclub. She notices Whitney is worried about Leo's whereabouts and encourages her to stop letting him control her life. Tina informs Whitney that Lee is back. Jack asks Karen if she has considered reporting Keanu as missing. He hands her a contact and encourages her to report the incident to him. Mick asks Lee why Linda did not call him on Christmas Day. Whitney confronts Lee inside The Vic and then storms off. He follows her. Karen thinks Sharon might know where Keanu is. Max's paranoia over the attention Ruby gets grows. Mick notices missed calls on Linda's phone. Karen demands Sharon phones Keanu. Sharon does, but he does not answer. Karen asks Sharon who knows about Keanu. Sharon suggests asking Phil; Linda grows uneasy at the suggestion and tries to stop Karen, but when she is unable to, she tells her she will follow for moral support. Lee apologises to Whitney for how he treated her. Whitney tells Lee about her failed relationships with Callum and Leo. Karen confronts Phil over Keanu. He insists he does not know what has happened to him. Billy tells Honey he has noticed she has been off her food lately. She insists she is fine and proceeds to hold his hand, thanking him for being supportive. Karen leaves Phil's feeling dejected. She wonders why Linda is being so nice to her. Lee and Whitney resolve their differences. He tries to encourage her to go out for New Year's Eve, but she is insistent she will stay in. Lee returns to The Vic and tells Linda he considered suicide back in 2016. She is shocked by his confession. He tells her that the family need to start being honest with each other. Linda invites Sharon on a night-out for New Year's Eve. She eyes up bottles of alcohol. Mick phones Linda's friend who she claimed she was with on Christmas Day. Max tries talking up a girl in the nightclub, but she is not interested. Mick knows Linda has been lying to him. He confronts her and she claims she cannot remember what happened on Christmas Day. Whitney dresses up and heads to The Vic for New Year's Eve. Max tries making Ruby jealous. Karen worries about Keanu again when Sharon is unable to comfort her on Phil's promises. Billy and Honey kiss. Linda downs shots at the party at No.1. An uncomfortable Sharon swiftly leaves. Karen cries to Billy, convinced Keanu is dead. Linda listens to Karen's conversation and downs another shot afterwards - she knows something. Cast Regular cast *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Lee Carter - Danny Hatchard *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Keegan Butcher-Baker - Zack Morris *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Tiffany Butcher-Baker - Maisie Smith *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Mia Atkins - Mahalia Malcolm *Mackenzie Atkins - Isaac Lemonius *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Peggy Taylor - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Girl - Holly Ashman Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *1 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Kathy's Café *Ruby's - Club *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Louise struggles to cope with her own conscience. Category:2019 episodes